


Visit

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, katanashipping - Freeform, mention of fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Leonardo decided to pay a visit to his friend, Usagi.





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn't make anything for Easter, soooo here you go! Some Leo/Usagi fan fiction! HAPPY EASTER!

It was a beautiful day outside. Usagi worked on the garden early morning. His life was simple, he loved working in and around his house, helping the villagers from bandits and of course practicing his sword skills.

"It's done." He sighed deeply as he looked at the garden. He liked to check his results and he was always ready to correct a few things if he missed something. Talking about missing, he did missed something. Or more like someone. He sat down on a chair and looked up to the air.

"I wonder if you are doing okay, my friend." Usagi didn't mind being lonely, but there were times he would prefer to be with his friends. But mostly in his dimension everybody seemed to be busy and Leonardo lives in an other dimension, so a simple phone call wouldn't solve the problem.

After some hours, Usagi decided to go and buy some food ingredients. He always had ideas what he will cook, but mostly he don't have the right amount of ingredients he needed. He stepped inside the shop and waved.

"Good day, shopkeeper."

"Ah, Usagi!" The shopkeeper raised his hands in joy. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, thank you." Usagi smiled as he looked around.

"So, I guess you decided what to cook today and you don't have enough ingredients, correct?"

"Yes, as usual." Usagi picked up what he needed and he gathered the foods on the desk. The shopkeeper checked the foods and nodded.

"Alright Usagi, that would be thirtyfour Ryo."

"Here you go." Usagi handed over his money to the shopkeeper. He gathered the food ingredients and left the shop. "Have a nice day!"

"You too, Usagi!" The shopkeeper waved after him.

Usagi walked back to his house and he shocked as he saw his turtle friend, leaned on the wall.

"Hey there, Usagi." Leo grinned.

Usagi almost dropped down the foods as he ran close to him.

"Leonardo-san! My friend! It's good to see you. I would hug you, but my hands are full."

"It's okay." Leo giggled. "Here, let me help you."

Leo grabbed a few food so Usagi could unlock the door.

"Come inside, Leonardo." He went in and Leo followed him. Both of them put the foods down on the table, and Usagi put them into their right place.

"What brings you here, Leonardo-san?" Usagi asked his green friend with a wide smile.

"There are no crimes lately in New York and Donny asked me If I would like to visit you. So he built a machine that allows me to go into different dimensions. Though I can't stay here long, only a few days." Leo explained.

Usagi nodded and poured tea into a cup and gave it to Leo.

"I see. It's good to see you, my friend."

"Same here, my friend." Leo picked up the cup and took a sip.

"Is there an other reason you visited me, Leonardo-san?"

"No." Leo put the cup down after he drank every last drop of tea. "I just wanted to see you, but we can do something if you want. Also, thank you for the tea."

"No need to." Usagi smiled. "It's an honor that you spend your free time with me." Usagi stood up and stretched his arms. "If you want, you can help me cooking."

"Cooking isn't my best skill to be honest." Leo rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't you worry." Usagi patted Leo's shoulder. "It's not that hard. I can teach you."

And after that they started to cook. Usagi told him the instructions and Leo followed him the best of his abilities. Though sometimes he chopped a bit too much on a few ingredients and he boiled the water longer than it should be, but mostly he did fine and ended into a laughter.

After some time, the soup is finished.

"Thank you Leonardo-san for helping me." He bowed down a bit.

"I was only did what you told me to." Leo shook his hands. "You were the one who did the hard job."

"Yes, but without you, it would take longer than usual."

They both chuckled. Their plates were filled with the soup they made and then ate every drip of soup from their plate.

"This soup was delicious, Usagi."

"Thank you." Usagi grinned and he stood up. "I'll wash the plates, and after that I will train. You could join me If you want."

"That is a great Idea. Training is a thing I know better than cooking."

"Alright." Usagi giggled. "We will train in the backyard. You can warm up until I do the dishes."

"Okay." Leo nodded and he left the room.

After some minutes, Usagi joined to Leo, brought his swords with him.

"I hope you warmed up, Leonardo-san. Even if we are friends, I want you to give it all you've got. I wanna know how stronger I have became. And of course how strong you became."

"Don't worry my friend. I won't hold back."

They both stood face to face in a few steps of distance and they bowed down. Then Usagi drew his swords first and ran at his green friend. Leo drew his swords as well and immediately blocked Usagi's attack. The ronin tried to kick Leo's legs, but the turtle's reflexes were vigilant and he jumped away. As Leo landed on the ground, he ran at Usagi and attacked him. But the samurai dodged the attack but he barely ducked from the ninja's surprise kick. Usagi could swore that he felt Leo's leg with his fur on his ears. It was damn close. Usagi counterattacked as an answer, but Leo jumped up and landed on the ronin's shoulders then he jumped away from him, caused an unbalanced steps for Usagi and Leo swung his sword to Usagi, but stopped before the metal part could reach the samurai's face. Both of them panted.

"Not bad, Leonardo-san." He huffed lightly as he accepted that he would get a hit for good.

"You aren't bad at all." Leo moved his sword away from Usagi. "I must admit, not many people can make me sweat, but you do."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Usagi chuckled and he regained his balance and strenght. "Let's continue."

"Alright." Leo nodded. "Ninja one, samurai zero so far."

"This isn't a competition, Leonardo-san."

"It would be more fun." The leader in blue grinned.

"Okay, then I'm in." The ronin smirked.

They trained until the Sun began to slowly fall down. Both of warriors sat on the grass and huffed heavily.

"Samurai ten, ninja nine." Huffed Usagi with pride.

"I thought you said this isn't a competition." Leo giggled.

"It isn't. But I won." Usagi giggled now as well.

Leo stood up and helped Usagi up.

"But I must admit Leonardo-san, you fight pretty good."

"Well you can't complain either." Leo patted Usagi's shoulder gently.

"I'll take a nice and cold shower. This training sure made me sweat and sore." Said Usagi who rubbed his arm.

"Me too." Leo agreed.

And they both walked back inside the house. They decided that Usagi should take a shower first, because Leo loves the water and could spend more time under the shower than anyone else. After the shower they had, both of them ate some fresh fruits and vegetables. Hours later, it was night and it was time to sleep.

"Good night, Usagi." Leo smiled.

"Don't you wanna sleep in my bed?"

"No, thank you, I don't wanna be a burden to you."

"Leonardo-san, you are my guest. It is my duty to make your stay as most comfortable as I can offer. My bed is enough for two people."

"Okay, if you insist." 

Leo didn't mind sleeping with Usagi, but he always give respect to anybody at first. Usagi lay down first on his bed and Leo followed after he removed his gear. Usagi preferred to sleep in his pajama. Once he tried to sleep only with an underwear, but being attacked by bandits in the middle of night, and fought against them in an underwear wasn't something prideful to him.

"Good night, Leonardo-san."

"Good night, Usagi."

And Usagi turned the lights off. Leonardo pulled the blanket over them and they closed their eyes. Usagi couldn't sleep however. His thoughts were swirled. He rolled a bit to face with Leo.

"Leonardo-san?" Usagi whispered.

"Mmm?" Leo didn't open his eyes but he knew Usagi was looking at him.

"I'm just...glad that you came for a visit."

Leo opened his eyes and looked at his bunny friend.

"Even if just a day," Usagi continued. "I'm happy that I could see you again."

"Me too Usagi." Leo smiled. "I really wanted to see you, because you are one of my best friend."

"I couldn't wish for another friend like you, Leonardo-san."

After their words, both of them smiled and the turtle's head started to lean closer to Usagi's. The samurai blushed, and he did the same until their lips touched with each others, and it melted into a deep kiss. Their mouth didn't separated from each other, their kiss only deepened and slowly it turned into a tongue dance. Soon, during the kiss, Leonardo rolled and now he was on top of his friend. While they kissed each other, Leo tried to remove Usagi's pajama slowly and gently. The samurai felt Leo's action, and decided to help him. A few seconds later, Usagi's body now only covered with his fur.

"I want you, Usagi." Churred Leo as he broke the kiss with his friend.

"Me too, Leonardo." Usagi huffed.

Usagi's room filled with their moans, churrs and especially creaky noises what the bed did. Usagi picked up Leo's pace as the turtle tried his best to do it gently. But the ronin's moans made the ninja clear that he could do better than that. After they repeated each others name many times and the movements they did, both of them reached the glorious goal. After Leo's body separated from Usagi's, the turtle cleaned the mess they did. Usagi huffed, still tried to regain his breath. Who knew that a turtle can be fast like that, thought the ronin to himself. Leonardo cleaned everything and he lay down next to his friend.

"I hope you enjoyed it." Leo grinned.

"Yeah. That was amazing." Usagi panted.

Leo hugged his friend behind close to his body, sniffed a bit on his tired friend's neck.

"I will come back to you, Usagi. I'll promise."

Usagi closed his eyes, just like Leo who didn't let his friend go. Both of them were tired, but Usagi answered back before they went to the world of dreams.

"I know."


End file.
